


Let Him Rest

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Douxie gets the rest he deserves, F/M, Gen, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan Hurt, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan Needs A Hug, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan!whump, Human!Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim/Claire/Douxie if you squint, Sleepy Cuddles, Wizards Spoilers, and also sleep, let the kids rest, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: In the aftermath of taking down the Arcane Order Douxie ends up finding himself taking refuge in Claire's guest room until he's able to get back on his feet.For @radicalmuffin808 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan - Relationship, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	Let Him Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Mama mia, here we go again. My my I can't seem to stop letting Douxie have the softness he deserves.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

The thought of death didn’t terrify Douxie at least, not anymore. When the young wizard created his plan he knew he would die. Better Douxie than the Trollhunter and his friends, better Douxie than the rest of the world. So as he fought against the Arcane Order by himself, he knew his friends would be safe, he knew his friends would be alive. He felt the ground crack beneath his feet and as he released one final massive burst of energy. Below him the castle began to fall apart, shattering into millions of pieces in the air. Douxie allowed himself to get succumbed by the darkness of his final rest while his body free fell towards the earth.

As he rested Douxie heard voices whisper around him. The wizard realized he was alive, soft grass was laid underneath him. The familiar voices wrapped around Douxie’s soul, grounding him to life instead of letting him fall to death. Douxie just wanted to sleep, to  _ rest _ , to mourn. He felt water pool in his still-closed eyes and curled up tighter around the source of warmth pulled close to his chest. 

_ “Is he okay?” _

_ “Teach, you still alive?” _

_ “My mom, she’ll know what to do.” _

Douxie felt someone lift him up, one of the trolls. “Barbara help?” The troll grunted. Douxie laid against the cold stone back of the troll. When Jim answered he sounded nearby,

“Yeah, my mom’s a doctor. We’ll get you help Douxie, hang in there okay?” Douxie muttered something that sounded like gibberish then let himself fall back to sleep. He didn’t know how or why he survived the explosion, but he knew his friends would keep him safe.

The next time Douxie woke up he was lying in a bed in a room he didn’t recognise. Beside him Claire and Jim were passed out sitting in matching chairs. Claire was leaning against Jim’s chest, and Jim had a protective arm wrapped around Douxie’s young student. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, shifting the pillows so his back was straight. “Douxie!” Claire said as she blinked awake. After rubbing her eyes she handed him a bottle of water, which he accepted gratefully. “Jim, he’s awake,” Claire said nudging her boyfriend with her elbow. Jim startled awake then grinned at seeing Douxie alive and as well as he could be.

“You scared us man. Never do that again!” Jim exclaimed, nudging Douxie’s shoulder with his fist. Something underneath the pile of blankets shifted and Archie sauntered out from under them. Seeing Douxie was awake, his familiar proceeded to happily lick his face. Douxie laughed, then grimaced when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Looking around the room Douxie realized he didn’t know where he was.

“Uh, where are we?” Douxie asked his friends. 

“My guest room,” Claire answered with a shrug. “Archie said you guys didn’t really have a place to stay with Merlin’s bookstore destroyed and all.” Douxie shot Archie an accusing look, the cat sat back on his hind legs with a shrug.

“Where’s Nari?” Douxie asked, suddenly realizing the demigod was missing. Jim pointed to the floor below them,

“Downstairs. Toby and Krel are making breakfast. Mom said you have a few broken ribs and you’re extremely exhausted. She ordered for you to stay in bed for at least two days.” Ignoring the diagnosis Douxie pulled the covers off and shakily stood up.

“We can’t rest,” he insisted, “the Arcane Order -” Claire cut him off,

“Are recuperating too. You definitely caused enough damage to set them back a few months at least. Besides, we’ve got Nari, they don’t. You can afford to rest.” Douxie tried to take a few steps forward, but ended up falling to his knees instead.

“Douxie!” Jim exclaimed in concern as Claire helped him stand back up. Douxie let her guide him back to the bed. “You need sleep, trust me. After my first huge fight I was out of it for a week at  _ least _ .” Suddenly understanding their logic Douxie nodded and let Jim and Claire wrap the blankets back around him.

“Uh yeah… maybe just a few -” Douxie let out a yawn “ - a few hours wouldn’t hurt.” Claire brushed his hair out of his face as Douxie curled up with Archie settling back next to him.

“Go to sleep teach, the world won’t end for a few more months,” Claire said as Douxie let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: Random-nerd-3


End file.
